Best Black Friday Deal Ever?
by Weiner weenie guy thing
Summary: Another manual fic. Don't you just love Black Friday? *Fail Summary* CURRENT HIATUS
1. UNITS ARE REAL?

**Ok, this is my first fic, so please don't be brutal if you decide to comment. **

**Warnings: OC's and their mouths**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because if I did, Feliciano would be a little more assertive and scary at times. I don't own the manual idea either. Or Olive Garden for that matter. Just Maria and Cassandra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

I was sitting at home watching anime on Funimation with my best friend/neighbor Maria. I don't know why, but I got a sudden urge to check my e-mail.

"HEY, it was just getting to the best part!" Maria complained. "Soul was just about to turn that kishin into dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, but I wanted to see if any of my students' parents e-mailed me about anything," I said. Report cards just came out and I wanted to see the usual parents complaining about their child's grades.

"Alright, fine. But don't reply just yet. Wait until after the episode is over," she whined.

Luckily, no parents had e-mailed me, but I did see an e-mail from my second favorite website.

"Oooooooh, Ria, the dubbed version of "Paint It White" came out today!" I squealed excitedly.

"No way! Lemme see," she said as she pushed me over slightly.

We both read the e-mail quickly and she shook me screaming, "ORDER IT, ORDER IT NOW!" So I did. There was no way I was passing up a deal this good. I hoped the bandana I got with it was red. I gave my name, address and phone number and clicked send. Then it said my DVD, bandana and unit would arrive in about three business days.

"Wait, units?" I inquired quietly. It's a good thing I didn't delete the e-mail yet, because I must have checked it more than a thousand times. I didn't see anything about units! I didn't even know they existed!

Ria must have not seen it, because she said, "Ok, that's enough. You ordered the DVD, it went through, now go BACK."

* * *

><p>For the next two days, I worried my ass off about if I had enough room in my house for all the units that were bound to come. Would I be able to handle them all? Would they get along well enough? Will they eat me out of house and home? The day before my first unit was set to arrive, Maria decided to treat me to a dinner at our favorite restaurant, Olive Garden.<p>

"Ria, are you sure you'll be able to pay for all this?" I asked.

"Sandra, don't worry, of course I do. Even though we both get a teacher's salary and I'm the less responsible of the two of us, I had a bunch of money saved up for days like this," she assured.

I ordered the Seafood Alfredo, while she had gotten the Venetian Apricot Chicken. I had also gotten a Pinot Noir, while my Mexican friend ordered a Corona beer after she promised me she wouldn't go overboard this time.

As we waited for our food and alcohol to come, she told me that she had ordered a "Paint It White" DVD the day after I did. I couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten a unit also. Or maybe it was just a select few, like if I was the 100th person to order one or something. We had decided to watch it at her house. That's when she answered the question in my mind.

"Um, Cassandra," I was instantly worried because she never uses my full name unless she's extremely serious, "Did your message say something about a 'unit' after you ordered your DVD?"

"_Oh thank the heavens, it's not just me_," I thought. "Yes it did. So does that mean that you'll get yours the day after mine?"

"I guess it does," she confirmed. "You know, I didn't even think these were actually real."

"Me neither."

"I mean, I only read about things like this happening in fan fiction. Do you think those were actually nonfiction stories? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!"

"Quiet down, do you want to get kicked out? And no, I don't think they're real stories. They wouldn't be fan _fiction_ otherwise."

Luckily, our food and drinks came and we didn't have to talk about it anymore.

* * *

><p>During the car ride back, she brought it back up.<p>

"So, Sandra," she started, "Who do you think you'll get when the unit comes tomorrow?"

I didn't think about who I'd get as much as where they'd be, so I thought about it for a little bit and answered, "I don't know. Hopefully Canada."

"Oh, I bet you would like it if you got dear ol' Mattie first. As soon as you opened the box, you would jump him," she teased.

"Fuck you," I said with a smile. All the teachers we hang out with at the school watch Hetalia also, but Maria is the only one who knows that I am basically in love with Canada. And she loves to tease me about it any chance she gets.

"I bet I know who you would love to get," I said, about to start on her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hmm, someone from Eastern Europe."

"Elaborate . . . "

"The Baltic area," knowing I'm getting closer from the agitated look on her face. Hehe, she hates being teased.

"Which. One?" she asked through her teeth.

"I do believe his country name starts with an 'L'"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"

I laughed hard while keeping my eyes on the road, "Ok, ok fine. I know, for a fact, that you hope to get Lithuania as your first unit."

"Thank you. And you're right. Oh the things I would do to him," she said with a scary glint in her eye.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear you're fantasies. Wait until you're in bed to think about those," I said while laughing. She then punched me in the arm.

* * *

><p>The next day was horrible. All of my classes were terribly loud and extremely obnoxious. I had to send one of them to the office, which I don't do often. So when I got home and saw a huge box on my porch, I freaked. Why the hell did this have to be the day it came? I stomped over to it, looked it up and down, unlocked my door, and jumped up to get the manual on top of the box. Who'd I get?<p>

FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual

This could either go really well, or end up really bloody.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first story. Please be gentle if you review. You don't have to, but I would like it if you would. BTW, if you can guess who Maria will get, you get a cookie. It's not Lithuania, just so you know.<strong>


	2. In Italia

**OMG I actually have reviews! And story alerts! I'm so excited. Well, thanks for all the love. Sorry, I haven't updated lately. School's a bitch, you know. Here's the next chapter . . .  
>Warnings: OC's and their mouths(again)<br>Disclaimer: If Hetalia were mine, Germany would recognize Canada instantly and be terrified of him. So as you can see, it's not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

"_Ugh, I am not ready for this_," I thought as I dragged the box off the porch and into my house. "_Let's see_ . . . _He'll answer to 'Pasta Freak'? Why would anyone call him that, that's mean."_

I know for a fact that he'll need a job if he's going to be staying in my house, so I'll see if I can get him a teacher's assistant job at the school. Teaching is essentially the same as babysitting, right? Ahh, removal. Hmm, I just had pasta last night so number one is out. I can't do number two because I don't have any other units. So I guess number three will have to do. I get a crowbar and open up the front of the box. "Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep," I say when I open it. I slowly reach up and touch his curl, "His hair is so soft."

*YANK*

"AHHHHHHH, la signorina, che fa male! La prego di smettere di tirare il mio ricciolo?" he said as his eyes widened. He has pretty eyes. I don't know why he doesn't open them more.

"Um, I can't understand you, do you know English?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh, mi dispiace! My name is Feliciano, what's yours? You're very pretty, ve~"

"Thank you. I'm Cassandra Densen, but you can call me Cassie or Sandra if you want."

"Ok Sandra! By any chance, do you have any pa-"

"No, we don't," I say on instinct. Oh my god, he'll probably think I'm like Austria! "What I mean is that I don't have any now, but if you want, we could go to the grocery store and get you some."

"YAY! To the grocery store we go!" he said as he dragged me back to my car. We were walking down the stairs outside when I saw Maria getting out of her own car next door. She waved hi, then got the most surprised look on her face when she saw who was dragging me. I could already tell I would be getting a visit from the Mexican Inquisition when we got back.

* * *

><p>We came back with a month's worth of pasta, clothes for him, and an almost emptied wallet. We got all the groceries, went up the stairs outside and down the stairs to the kitchen inside. It was then that I saw Maria standing there with her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. Curse me giving her a key to my house.<p>

"When were you going to tell me you got Veneziano? Sandra, I thought we told each other everything?" she went on and on with the questions until I started to get a headache.

"MARIA, stop with the interrogation. _Please_," I almost screamed. "I was going to tell you when we got back from shopping which we _just_ did. I get that you're excited that I've gotten my first unit, but please calm down. I had a horrible fucking day today. Don't make it worse. Feliciano, are you ok?" I said to him. He ended up shaking in a corner in the dining room.

Maria walked up to him slowly, so as not to scare him more. "Aww, did the scary woman frighten you?" she cooed. I gave her the stink eye and apologized to Feli for scaring him.

"If you're feeling better, we can make the pasta we bought." I said softly.

"OK!" he replied excitedly. As he started getting the ingredients ready and ve'd quietly, Maria and I sat down at the table stared at him.

"Well, there's North Italy," I said, shrugging a bit.

* * *

><p>After the pasta was finished and cooled, we sat at the table and conversed.<p>

"Feliciano, I'd like to formally introduce you to my best friend, Maria," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling. They shook hands across the table.

"Will you excuse me for a sec," I asked, "I need to go make a phone call." I got up from the table and went into the laundry room next door. I honestly do plan on getting Feliciano to be my teaching assistant. I called my boss and prayed to heaven above as I asked the question. "Hello, this is Cassandra Densen. I'm calling to ask for a request. A friend from Italy has come into my life recently and he told me that he used to be a teacher. Is it alright if I bring him in tomorrow for a job interview? I would like for him to be my teaching assistant . . . I can? Oh that's wonderful! How about I let him teach a lesson during class and you can oversee him? Which period? Um, how about third? That's the class that's the most rowdy since they just came back from lunch. Ok. Yes, ma'am. See you tomorrow. Good-bye."

I closed the phone and skipped back into the kitchen. "Feliciano, tomorrow you're coming with me to help me with my class. Is that alright?"

"Oh course it is! Ve, I love kids! They're so adorable," he said.

Maria then pulled me to the side. "Cassandra, are you sure that'll be a good idea? I mean, those kids are pretty brutal when it comes to new people," she said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes I'm sure. I know how the kids are, but since I'll be there too, they won't be too bad. Besides, Feli's manual said that he's great with kids. They'll love him, I'm sure of it," I reassured her.

"Ok," she said skeptically.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Maria went home and Feliciano and I took a shower. Separately of course. I love him, but not like that. We got ready for bed and I showed him his room upstairs. I got into my bed and settled into the covers. Just as I was about to fall into unconsciousness, I heard someone knocking on my door. It better not be Maria or I'm cursing her out. "Ugh, come in," I say exhausted.<p>

"Um, Sandra, is it ok if I sleep in your bed for tonight?" I heard Feliciano ask. I knew this would happen eventually.

"Sure, but as soon as your brother comes, you're sleeping with him. Alright?"

"That's fine! Ve, grazie!" he said.

As soon as he got under the covers, I noticed something. HE'S NOT WEARING PANTS! "FELI! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" I screamed loudly.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized.

After he got into the bed a second time, with pants, he fell asleep almost instantly. I then started admiring him in his sleep again. He really was adorable when he slept. Right before I closed my eyes, I heard him ask, "Is it alright if I call you my sister?"

"Mmhmm, sure. I'm your sister," I say sleepily.

"That's good. Good night, sorella."

"Good night, Feli," I replied before finally going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

"la signorina, che fa male! La prego di smettere di tirare il mio ricciolo""miss, that hurts! Could you please stop pulling my curl?"

"Mi dispiace" = "I'm sorry"

"Grazie" = "Thank you"

"Sorella" = "Sister"

**That's it for the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Cookies are still available for the people who correctly guess who Maria gets. It's not America.**


End file.
